By Any Other Name
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: A new twist in an old tale. Throw a Gryffindor with a Slytherin mind in the mix and you are in for a crazy ride. My entry for the Dramione Couple Remix Fest on LJ.


**A/N: This was my entry for the Dramione Remix Fest on LiveJournal. My prompt couple was Romeo & Juliet. To those who have read the original story I hope I did it justice.** ** I do not own Harry Potter or Romeo & Juliet. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.** **The story takes place three years after the fall of Voldemort and it's following the EWE[Epilogue? What Epilogue] format. This is a rated M story so if you don't like those kind of stories just don't read. Criticism is welcome but flames are not. If you don't like Dramione just don't read it. On a side note the words in italics are parts of the play. I changed the original title of the story. The new one was the idea of a member of the TCSM group on facebook. Thank you girl!**

**A really big thank you to my amazing beta Zen because she took a doc that looked like a mess and transform it into a story. Thank you again girl you are Amazing…**

**Original Title: "Hold on to me and never let me go!" Couple Prompt: Romeo & Juliet**  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Warnings:<strong>  
><strong>Summary: A spin to an old story. Draco and Hermione are in love but everyone are against them. If Shakespeare knew them he would have loved them.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>These violent delights have violent ends<br>And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
>Which as they kiss consume."<br>- William Shakespeare, **__**Romeo and Juliet**__**, 2.3 **_

Hermione Granger was withering away…

Ginny would see her day after day leaving the flat they shared; going to work and coming back home like a zombie. She barely ate, and as for sleep, she stayed up until the dawn crying her heart out. All of this because of her stupid brother and Harry. The idiotic gits forced her to end the relationship she had with one Draco Lucius Malfoy or lose them as friends. It didn't help the situation that neither Lucius nor her parents approved. So after many fights, Hermione and Draco decided to break it off. He left for France; he told her it would be easier if they didn't see each other everyday. From that day on Hermione was a mess and from what Blaise told her Draco wasn't any better. He was locked up in his room drinking firewhiskey all day.

The war had ended with the light side winning. A lot of things had changed the past three years after the fall of Voldemort but one thing stayed the same. The prejudices… Draco had grown up from the little prat he was in school -don't get Ginny wrong, he was still the same git- but was now more mature. The thing that attracted Hermione to him was that he wasn't scared of her and her bossiness. The fact that he could keep up with her and her antics.

Hermione and Draco started dating exactly one year before, and up to 3 months ago they had kept it a secret with only Ginny and Blaise knowing about their relationship. But then they decided to come out and that was when the dam broke. The media began to chase after them, along with family and friends who didn't approve and that was the reason they began to fight; every time worse than the last. They were the modern day Romeo & Juliet and according to Rita Skeeter, Shakespeare would have loved them. It was the whole Montegue- Capulet story all over again. And Ginny would be damned if she let her best friend end up like Juliet.

Storming out of Hermione's room, she made her way to the living room and headed over to the little desk they had there. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Blaise, telling him to meet her at the Burrow so they could clean this mess up once and for all. After she tied the parchment to the owl's leg she walked up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

Seconds later she was at the living room of her old home. _There they were_. Harry and Ron were stretched over the big red couch at the Weasley's household sound asleep. The idiots were asleep. _For Merlin's sake their best friend was barely alive and they were asleep! _ Ginny pulled her wand from her pocket and with a fling of it two buckets of cold water fell upon the boy's heads; Harry and Ron were both soaking wet and awake in mere seconds.

"_Oh, Lord! Did I wake you up?"_ Ginny's voice was dripping sarcasm.

Ron looked annoyed at her "Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry had barely registered what was happening.

Ginny glared at him. "We need to talk. We have a problem." As she finished her sentence the floo activated again and Blaise stepped into the living room. Ginny turned and kissed his cheek. Blaise and Ginny had started dating six months ago. At first everyone was a little suspicious about him, especially Harry and Ron. They didn't want a snake beside their little sister. All this changed after the day Ginny fell off her broom at a Sunday brunch. She hit her head pretty bad and everyone went bonkers along with Blaise. That's when they saw how he lost it and how worried he was about her, so everyone back out. Hermione and Draco thought it would happen the same with them too, that everyone would see that Draco had changed. But apparently they couldn't leave the past behind, with the exception of Ginny, everyone was against the couple.

Ginny motioned for the boys to sit on the big red couch and took Blaise's hand and made her way to the loveseat across from them. "We need to end this nonsense with Draco and Hermione before this ends up badly. Hermione can't live without Draco and vice versa." She said with a sigh.

Ron shot from his seat and said with arrogance that could give Lucius Malfoy a run for his money. "What the bloody hell are you two talking about? Mione is alright. And I'm sure Malfoy is away with some blonde bimbo shagging his brains out. " Ginny didn't have time to react to that before Blaise was on his feet and had Ron pushed up against the wall with his hands around her brother's throat .

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Blaise growled. "Hermione is hurting. She doesn't eat, nor sleep. She doesn't smile anymore, she even stopped reading. It's been exactly 2 months and 29 days from the last time she touched _"Hogwarts: A History"." _Blaise's hand tightened around Ron's throat, and his next words were laced with venom. "As for _Draco, he_ isn't better either. He is locked up in his room and he won't come out. And all of that because of you all." He let go of Ron and started pacing around the living room. He turned his head to look at Harry, "You are killing them and you don't even care."

Ginny looked at her brother who was on the floor now.

"_What's in a name Ron? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet._" She told him.

Harry who hadn't spoken all this time put a hand on Blaise shoulder. "We will fix this mess. Trust me, we will." He then turned to Ron. "That's it mate. We can't do anything else. They love each other. You in or out?"

Ron looked at Ginny who was pleading at him with her eyes, then at Blaise who was drawn to his own thoughts and last at Harry. "Bloody hell!" He grumbled as he shook his head "I can't believe I'm saying this but… Let's go get the ferret back with Mione. If that's what makes her happy." Ginny threw herself into her brother's arms and hugged him tight. "I'm so proud of you Ron!"

"You know there is one thing we didn't think through." Everyone looked at Blaise again. "What about Lucius? He will never accept Hermione." Ginny smiled devilishly at her boyfriend.

She had a gleam in her eyes that scared the boys. That gleam was never good.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

After four hours of planning, the boys apparated to France straight to Draco's bedroom. What they saw there made them reconsider what they thought about him. The place was full of empty bottles of firewhiskey and almost every muggle liquid they knew, and in the middle of it all was Draco bloody Malfoy looking like a hippogriff's shit and drunk out of his mind.

Ron was first to speak. "Oi Ferret! What are you doing?" Draco's grey eyes snapped up and locked with Ron's blue ones.

"Weasel, come to ruin my life?" Draco drawled sarcastically to him. "Oh! Wait! You already did…" He sneered at Ron. Harry stepped between the two before wands were pulled.

"Now now Malfoy! Play nice." Harry stated calmly. "We are here to help you…" Draco made a sound like a snort but didn't answer; he continued drinking from the bottle in his hand…

Blaise made his way to the armchair Draco was sitting on and handed him a little bottle of hangover potion. "Drink this, we have work to do." And with that the three men left Draco's room to wait for him in the drawing room.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

After the boys left, Ginny flooed back to her house. She made her way to Hermione's room only to see her curled up wearing one of Draco's old shirts crying in her sleep. She crawled in to the bed with Hermione and put her arms around her. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Ginny.

"Hey! Where were you?" She asked her voice rough from the sobs.

"I had something to do." Hermione noticed the gleam in Ginny's eyes. "Now I want you to get up and go take a shower. We have some business to attend to." Hermione didn't ask anything…The less she knew the better. She got up and made her way to her bathroom.

"You have 30 minutes to make yourself presentable! I'll be in the kitchen!" Ginny shouted to her from her spot on the bed.

Half an hour later Hermione and Ginny were sat at the table, drinking tea.

"So what do we have to do?" The brunette inquired.

"You, my dear friend, are getting married." Ginny said like it was nothing important.

Hermione choked on her tea. "I'm getting what?" She asked confused.

"You are getting married tonight." Ginny repeated like they were talking about the weather. When she saw Hermione's face continued "Ok, let me explain first." And progressed to explain to Hermione the plan they had formed with every detail.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

"So, let me get this straight." Draco said confusedly. "You are ok with me and Granger being together." He looked at his school nemesis. "And not only you are ok; you want us to get married?" When he saw their faces he added. "Not that I'm complaining, I love waking up to Hermione's face, but did you ask her if she wants to marry me?"

Twenty minutes after the boy's left, Draco emerged from his room fresh and clean. They sat him down and explained the plan. They would go all Romeo & Juliet on everyone's arse. They would elope.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

Hermione was pacing back and forth in her living room and was getting on Ginny's nerves. "Would you stop that? Bloody hell! You will open a hole in the floor!" She shouted bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. For the past three hours Ginny had prepared her for her wedding with Draco tonight. Hair, make-up, underwear, dress, shoes, everything. Ginny had the time of her life playing dress up with Hermione. She didn't know how but in mere minutes Ginny had everything they needed.

Her dress was white strapless and in an A-line form. From her waist started a serpent embroidered with emerald stones , that went all around her middle ending up with its head under her breasts, (In the honor of her Slytherin-husband-to-be, as Ginny had put it). Her hair were up pinned in a french twist with only a few tufts framing her face and a beautiful white gold tiara sat on her curls. Her make-up was minimum and according to Ginny's words the best thing was Hermione's 5 inch emerald heels.

When Hermione asked her best friend where she got all those things on such short notice she shrugged and said she made the dress herself back when Hermione and Draco started dating. Ginny then said in a dramatic tone _"My only love sprung from my only hate, too early unknown and known too late." _The little red head had a thing for "Romeo & Juliet" of that Hermione was sure, she had caught her many times making references to that particular play.

Hermione slipped again in her daydream but was abruptly back to reality by the floo. She half expected to see Draco, but instead Ron stepped out of the fireplace. "Wow! Mione you look stunning." He said his voice full of awe. "Come on you two, they are waiting for us." He said to his sisters. Yes sisters, because after ten years Hermione was his sister as much as Ginny.

Ginny gathered her emerald gown, grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted "Hogwarts" and was then lost in the green flames. Ron turned to Hermione. "Are you sure you want to do this Mione?" She nodded her head. "Yes Ron I'm sure. I love him more than my own life." He nodded and took her hand. "Ok then let's go. There is a groom who is waiting for you and he is very impatient if I may add."

As Hermione put her white cloak on she felt that everything would be fine.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

Seconds later Hermione and Ron stepped through the fireplace to Headmistress McGonagall's office only to be greeted by Harry dressed in black robes just like Ron's. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful." He told her. "Thank you." She said blushing.

"Oi! We have a ferret waiting, should we go?" Ron chimed in. A wide smile spread on Hermione's face, a smile both boys hadn't seen in a long while. "Lead the way." She said.

It was in the middle of Christmas holidays, so the school was empty. After a few minutes of walking they were on the seventh floor in front of the RoR. They turned to Hermione, "Are you ready?" Harry asked her. "As ready as I will ever be" She said. Ron opened the door that had appeared in front of them only to be greeted by the most beautiful thing they had ever lain eyes on.

Hermione took in the picture of a big ballroom. The ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky and fairy lights were bathing the room with a warm light. And in the middle of it all was the most beautiful and valuable thing in her life. When her brown eyes locked with Draco's gray ones the world stopped, there was no one except him.

He was standing under an altar with the Headmistress and Blaise and Ginny at his side. He was dressed in dark green robes. Hermione noticed that on one wall was a big frame for all the paintings who wanted to attend the wedding. There was Professors Dumbledore and Snape, the Fat Lady and also a few ghosts. Hermione's face light up with joy. She had missed this place so much.

Before she knew it she was in Draco's arms kissing him with all she had. It had been three months, three long, painful, depressing months and she had missed him so much. His arms around her, his caresses, his scent, the way he kissed her. Three months without him and it was like she was dead. That one kiss brought her back to life.

Draco had never felt more alive. He missed the feeling of her hands in his hair, her soft lips, the way she fit so perfectly against him; the way she could make him burn for her. He'd had his fair share of women but she was the only one who could make him feel like this.

Somewhere in the background someone cleared their throat. The couple parted and made their way in front of the Headmistress. "Shall we start?" McGonagall inquired. Both Draco and Hermione nodded.

"Dear family and friends, we are gathered here tonight…."

**X~~~~~~~~X**

An hour later Draco and Hermione were happier than ever. Finally they were married and together forever. Nothing could keep them apart anymore. He kissed her again. _"__Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night.__" _He said between pulls of their lips. "Only you could make something so corny sound so romantic." She said laughing. He loved that sound.

"Hey lovebirds!" The turned to see Ginny with her hands on her hips. "You have until dawn, and then the plan takes action. _Me capiche?" _Yep, Blaise was a bad influence, really bad.

"Ok little red. Go away now, I want to ravish my lovely wife." He said giving Hermione's arse a light slap which earned a squeal from her. Ginny shook her head and let the couple alone. As soon as she left the room shifted and became a bedroom with warm, golded amber walls, a giant fireplace to keep them warm and last, a canopy king-size bed made of iron with carved snakes adorning it.

"Shall we christen this lovely bed wife?" He whispered in her ear and Hermione shivered. His hands ran up and down her body, unbuttoning her dress bit by bit. "Or should I take you on the floor by the fireplace?" By now Hermione was only in her emerald with silver designs corset and matching knickers, soaking wet and very ready for him. His mouth was on her neck and had found that one spot behind her ear that made her go weak in the knees. "Take me to the bed husband." She murmured between soft gasps and low moans.

That was all he needed, he swept her off her feet bridal style and made his way to their bed. He laid her down gently before toeing his shoes off and joining her. He had missed the way she felt against him so much. His mouth found again hers and they joined in a passionate kiss. Her hands made quick work first of his shirt and then his belt buckle and in mere seconds he was down to his black boxers.

Hermione let out a loud moan as his right hand cupped her breast while the other made its way inside her knickers. Draco growled at how wet she was. "Is this for me wife?" He whispered in her ear making her shiver again. A finger slipped inside her warm quim and another moan was torn from her throat. "Yes! Oh yes! Always for you. Only for you husband."

That undid Draco; with a quick spell he rid them both from the remaining cloths and they were naked as the day they were born. "I'm going to take you now my wife." He said and with one swift thrust he was in her again after so long apart. And Merlin did it felt good to have her wrapped around him again. "Good Lord Draco! Move!" She whimpered. And that was his cue, he started at a slow pace enjoying the way she would moan, gasp and whimper. After a while Hermione started to push back against him and their rhythm became more passionate.

Hermione was almost there, he could feel her trembling under him. Her breaths became pants and she would whimper every now and then. He knew she needed only one thing. "Come. Come for me my lovely _wife_."He whispered huskily in her ear. Her body tensed, her back arched and a scream was torn from her throat as she came. Draco followed her after three more thrusts.

Draco collapsed on top of Hermione, exhausted. "I missed you so much." He said kissing her temple. "I missed you too." She said as he moved to lie beside her and wrapped his arms tight around her. "I love you." He whispered burying his face in her hair.

"Me too." She said with a content smile upon her face.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

When Hermione opened again her eyes the first thing she saw was Ginny. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Isn't obvious?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "I came to wake you up. It's almost six in the morning and we have a show to put on the road." Hermione removed Draco's arms from around her, he was still asleep and got up taking one of the sheets with her and wrapped it around her body.

"Are you sure about the plan? Is it going to work?" She asked Ginny. "I'm scared Ginny. After all I have gone through; I'm scared that this is just a dream." She said with sad eyes. "I can't lose him again." Ginny could see the tears that were threatening to fall.

Ginny hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Everything is going to be fine." She said determined. "Now let's get down to business. You need to wake up lover boy over there." She pointed to Draco. "I left fresh clothes for both of you; I'll be back in half an hour and I want you to be ready." Hermione laughed at the red head's bossiness. "Ok we will."

Ginny left and Hermione made her way back to Draco's arms. He was sleeping face up and that gave her an idea. She crawled in bed and straddled her husband's waist. She started placing butterfly kisses to his neck to wake him. "Draco." She whispered seductively in his ear. "Draco love it's time to get up." Suddenly she was on her back and he was on top of her with his lips connected with hers in a passionate kiss. "I know something else that is up for you". He said grinding his erection into her now wet core. Hermione let out a soft gasp and before she knew it he was in her pounding away.

This was the third time they were at it. The first two times were slow and passionate. It was all about feeling each other. This time was raw and animalistic; it was all about him staking his claim on her. And Hermione loved every minute of it; she wrapped her long legs tight around his waist and flipped them so she was on top. A deep growl was torn from Draco's throat at the view. "Gods Mione! You look so beautiful when you ride me." He said as his hands cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples. She let out a loud moan and rode him harder. Draco flipped them again and caught her mouth in frenzied kiss. That was Hermione's undoing and she reached her peak. Draco came seconds after her, kissing her and chanting "_mine, mine, mine" _between pulls of their lips.

They lay just like that connected in the most intimate of ways, foreheads touching and panting breaths. Hermione was the first to recover. "We should get ready. They will be here in few minutes." Draco nodded and pulled out of her and got up lifting his wife in his arms he made his way to the bathroom.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

Ginny had everything ready. She had sent the notes a few minutes ago, it would take them at least one hour to get here and that was enough time for what she had planned. One note was sent to The Burrow and the other to the Malfoy Manor informing everyone that Hermione and Draco were dead. It was a little evil but desperate times called for desperate measures. If they wanted it this way, this way shall it be. She turned away from the window only to find all three boys asleep on the couches in the Gryffindor common room._ Dear Merlin! They were like cats. They could nap at any chance_.With a flick of her wand there was three buckets of cold water this time and the boys were awake in seconds. "Bloody Hell Ginny! This is getting old." Ron said frustrated. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It's time." Was the only thing she said and they all understood. Without further discussion all got up and made their way to the Room of Requirement. When Ginny was far enough Harry turned to Blaise. "How do you keep up with her?" He asked Blaise. "It's a talent Potter." Blaise answered chuckling.

"I heard that." Ginny shouted as she rounded the corner.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

It was early in the morning when an owl pecked on Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom window. Lady Malfoy got up and made her way to the said window. It was really early so this must be something important she thought. But she was not prepared for what that little note said.

_**Lady Malfoy,**_

_**I'm begging you to come to Hogwarts as soon as you get this note. A plague on both of our houses! A true tragedy… Last night your son and Hermione got married, and knowing that neither of their families would approve they ended their lives on their matrimonial bed… So they could be forever together. They left a note…..**_

_**Sincerely, Ginny Weasley**_

Narcissa felt the air leave her. Her son was dead; her baby boy was dead because of her. A strange cry was torn from her throat and the tears made their way down her face like a river. Lucius, who was oblivious to what had happened shot up from the bed and made his way to his devastated wife. Taking the note from her hands he read line after line and his face was getting whiter with every word he read. Letting the note fall to the floor he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Come on luv… We have to go there now…" Were his only words.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

Molly Weasley was a very busy woman. She was up in the early hours of the morning so she could clean and cook breakfast before the family woke up. It was difficult to have so many children but she wouldn't have it any other way. She made her way to the kitchen only to find Alice Granger already drinking a cup of tea. The Grangers were staying at The Burrow for the holidays.

"Oh, hello dear! Why are you up so early?" Molly asked with a smile. Alice snapped her head up and looked at the smiling witch.

"I couldn't sleep." She answered thoughtfully. "I was thinking, maybe we over reacted with Hermione?" She said hesitantly. "I know she and the chap had history, but he looked like he loved her." Alice looked up to see Molly's reaction.

"To tell you the truth dear, I was thinking the same thing the last few weeks." Molly answered sincerely.

"I know." Alice continued. "It's just I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen." As she finished her sentence, Errol flew in from the window and landed face down on the dough Molly had made filling it up with feathers.

"Bloody bird! Will you learn to fly?" She said annoyed. Errol shook his wings and made his way over to Molly extending his leg so she could take the note. She scratched his head affectionately and gave him an owl treat, he took it and flew away. Unrolling the parchment Molly's face turned a ghostly white.

_**Mum,**_

_**Mione and Draco eloped last night. They got married here in Hogwarts. It's a tragedy mum. They ended their lives because no one approved. They wanted to be together forever. Sorry mum we came too late. Harry and Ron are with me along with Blaise. Come here as soon as possible. I'm so sorry we didn't arrive on time to save them mum. So sorry!**_

_**Love Ginny…. **_

She handed the letter to Alice too shocked to explain what happened. Alice's eyes widened as they ran along the letter.

"Andrew!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. In mere minutes everyone was down in the kitchen reading the letter from Ginny. Alice was crying in her husband's arms.

"It's our fault." She said between sobs. "All of this is our fault. We killed our children." She sobbed even harder.

"I'm afraid we have to go to Hogwarts." Arthur said, his voice laced with sadness.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

Ginny was explaining the plan for the last time. Hermione and Draco would drink the Draught of Living Death so they would appear dead to the others. This would help the others to get over the past so they could move to the future. When all that passed, Harry would sneak back to the room and he would give them the Wiggenweld Potion so they would wake up.

"Are you sure this will work?" Hermione asked Ginny. "Of course it will. I planned it. Did I ever do something wrong?" Ginny said confidently. "No but…" Ginny rolled her eyes. "There is no but Mione."

Draco chimed in. "You know little red; you should have been in Slytherin with that mind of yours." He said with a smile. Ginny's laughter bounced off the walls. "No thank you Ferret! I'll pass the chance." All of them burst in to laughter.

"Now off with you two. Off to bed." Blaise said with a teasing smile shooing Draco and Hermione towards their bed. Ginny had left them a pair of PJ's for both of them. There was an ivory long nightgown for her and a pair of silk, Slytherin green sleep pants and shirt for Draco.

Draco took Hermione's hand and kissed her wedding ring. "Shall we go luv?" He said seductively. Ron made gagging noises and they burst into laughter one more time.

"Yes we shall husband." Hermione's eyes were sparkling from happiness. They made their way to the bed as they lay down, Hermione had one more question before she drank the potion. She turned her head to Ginny. "Hey Gin, why are you wearing black?" Ginny had an isn't-it-obvious-look on her face. "We are mourning Mione." She smiled teasingly.

Hermione turned her head to look at Draco, he was smiling at her. "Ready wife?" He asked as he handed her the goblet with the potion. "Ready husband." She smiled back as she took a sip. And then everything went black.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

Minerva's office was chaos. The Weasleys, the Grangers and the Malfoys were all a right mess. Everyone wanted to see Draco and Hermione. They couldn't believe what they had read was true. Ginny was very proud of herself. Maybe she should have been placed in Slytherin. She kind of felt a little guilty for all that, but it had to be done.

As she was leading them toward the Room of Requirement there was a deadly silence around them, really ironic at Ginny's opinion. No one dared to speak from fear the youngest Weasley would blow up on them. She had warned them all that this _"war"_ between them would lead to something bad, but of course no one had listened to her. Occasionally she would hear a quiet sniff or a soft sob from the mourning mothers but she ignored it.

Finally arriving on the seventh floor, Ginny passed 3 times in front of the wall and a door appeared. Opening it she led them inside to where the bodies of the couple were lain. Now that Ginny looked at them again she had a weird déjà vu. They reminded her of the muggle fairytales Hermione used to read to her when she couldn't sleep.

They were laying together in the white sheets next to each other; Hermione's curls were spread out on her pillow and they were holding hands. Their faces were so peaceful that if not for the overly ghostly white on their skin, Ginny would have thought they were just asleep.

The first ones to move were Alice and Narcissa. They made their way to their children, Alice on Hermione's side and Narcissa on Draco's. Kneeling by the bed they finally let the grief flow out of them crying for everything they had done. For letting their prejudices lure them in the wrong direction.

"I'm so sorry luv! So sorry mummy was not there for you when you needed her." Narcissa kissed Draco's forehead, his cheek, and his hands. What had she done? She killed her only child. "Please wake up! Please my little dragon wake up…."

On the other side of the bed another mother was mourning her daughter's death. "Wake up kitten! Please wake up." Alice sobbed in her daughter's hair. "I told you before it's not ok to scare mum." She said stroking Hermione's face.

Ginny was standing at the foot of the bed. Her plan had worked. It hurt to see them like that but it was for the better. Lucius made his way to his wife's side. He didn't want to believe his only son was dead. He turned and his eyes connected with Ginny's. "It can't be." He told her with something in his eyes Ginny hadn't seen before. "What potion did they take? We can make an antidote." He said desperate.

"Sorry Mister Malfoy, but there is nothing we can do." Blaise said stepping to Ginny's side. "We don't know what they took." Narcissa looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. This was it; she had lost everything she had in this life. Draco was dead and it was all their fault.

"You all couldn't see further then your own prejudices. You couldn't put your past behind." She said as she looked everyone. They all had their heads bowed looking at the floor. "I told you it would eventually come to this. They were in love!" Ginny let out a loud sigh.

"I swear to everything holy Miss Weasley; we would give everything we have to bring them back." Narcissa looked at Ginny. "Little late don't you think Lady Malfoy?" Ginny bit back with venom.

Andrew Granger made his way to Lucius and extended his hand. "Don't you think this all has to stop here?" He told him. "We lost everything we have in this life, time to let the past go." Lucius shook Andrew's hand. "That we shall my friend."

"_A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned and some punished…"_ Ginny said with sadness in her voice as she made her way out of the room and they all followed one by one.

Molly made her way over to Alice and Narcissa. "Come on dears; let's go have a cup of tea." She said motherly like, both women nodded and followed Molly and the others out of the room.

No one noticed that one Harry Potter did not leave the room.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

Harry had to give it to Ginny. She was one hell of an actress. This was one hell of a show; even he believed it even though he knew all this was a scheme. Making his way to the bed he pulled two little bottles from his cloak. He kneeled at Hermione's side, unscrewed the lid and put the bottle between her lips pouring the potion down her throat. He did the same with Draco and then sat by the foot of the bed waiting for them to wake up.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

They all were devastated and Ginny was trying to hold back a wide smirk, it wouldn't do for them to see her smirking like the Joker when she should be crying. She had tuned everyone out and was just waiting for Harry to come back.

They were all at the Gryffindor tower. Her father, Lucius, Andrew, Ron, Blaise and the rest of the Weasley clan were sitting by the fireplace. Her mother, Narcissa, Alice and she were sitting on the couch. Narcissa and Alice had found comfort in each other's arms. "I swear if I could turn back time…" Ginny tuned them out and went back to her thoughts. Where the hell was Harry. This was getting boring.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

Hermione was the first to surface from the deep sleep. Opening her eyes, she looked at Harry's green ones. "I assume everything went according to plan?" She asked stifling a yawn.

"Yep! You should see them." Harry chuckled. "At one point, even I believed Ginny." Hermione giggled at that. "She went all Shakespeare on their arses." He chuckled again. Hermione felt Draco's arms come around her. She turned in his embrace and placed a kiss on his lips. "Hello luv." He said in a sleepy voice.

Harry cleared his throat. "Um, well I will wait outside for you." He said getting up and making his way to the door.

"Your friends will never get used to me being so good to you." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione giggled. "Well that is their problem." She said pulling him in for a kiss.

Several kisses later Harry made his way to the Gryffindor tower with Hermione and Draco in tow.

**X~~~~~~~~X**

Ginny was so tired and had almost zoned out when the portrait door opened wide and in walked Harry with the two lovebirds. Once again, silence fell upon them. Lucius was the first to recover.

"You were… We saw you…and…" Lucius was mumbling. They were all in shock, they couldn't even breath. Moments later Narcissa and Alice were hugging and kissing their children. And then chaos broke out. Everyone was at Draco and Hermione at once, questioning, hugging, kissing and apologizing to them for their behavior. When they all were quiet again, Lucius demanded some explanations.

Draco who was sitting in one of the arm chairs with Hermione on his lap answered him. "You see father, you are not the only one with a Slytherin mind in this room." He said smirking to a confused Lucius. "Little red, you want to explain to them what happened?" He winked at Ginny.

"Why yes Ferret!" She said teasingly earning a laugh from the room. "I would love that."

"So let's begin shall we?" Ginny asked and continued without waiting for an answer. "Honestly I was tired of seeing Mione and Draco like that because you couldn't get over your selves." She took a deep breath and continued. "So I went to Harry and Ron and made them help me along with Blaise. In a matter of hours we had everything ready; Draco and Mione got married and everything else was easy. I sent the notes and gave the potion to them." She finished with a smile happy with how the plan worked out.

A loud _smack_ was heard and Draco rubbed the back of his head. He looked up to his mum. "What was that for?" He asked pouting and Narcissa smiled at her son's tactics. "Do not do that to me again!" She said kissing his forehead. A giggle escaped Hermione's lips and a hand connected with her head too. "That goes for you too missy." Alice said smiling at her daughter. And everyone laughed at the pouting couple.

"Oi! Now that everything is fine can we please go to breakfast?" Ron asked as his stomach growled. "I'm starving." He said and the room burst into laughter again.

_**X~~~~~~~~X**_

_**Epilogue: 9 months and five days later **_

Hermione was lying exhausted in her bed at Malfoy Manor. Half an hour earlier, she gave birth to the next Malfoy heir making her husband and their family happier then ever. Little Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the apple of his grandfather's eyes. With his blond curls and the grey Malfoy eyes he was an angel. Both Hermione's and Draco's parents loved him even before he was born.

One month after the day she and Draco got married she became sick. At first she thought it was a stomach bug but it turned out it was morning sickness. When she announced the news over Sunday Brunch at the Burrow everyone went crazy. Especially Draco, he wouldn't let her lift even her glass. Imagine what happened when she told them they were having a boy. Lucius was like pudding in her hands and wouldn't let anyone upset her.

At first they contemplated going to St. Mungo's but Narcissa put her foot down and said that it was tradition for the Malfoy heirs to be born in the Manor; something about ancient magic which protect mother and child. Hermione knew better than to go against her mother-in-law.

It was a difficult birth. Scorpius took his time coming. Her water broke in the early morning only for him to take 18 hours to finally make his appearance. That baby was stubborn just like his bloody father.

Now she was lying on her bed waiting for her husband to come with their son. The door opened and Draco walked in. "Are you awake love?" He whispered in her ear. Hermione opened her eyes and sat up against the headboard. Draco carefully handed Scorpius to her so she could feed him, and sat down at her side.

He put his arms around her and kissed her temple. "He is beautiful isn't he?" He said with awe as he watched his son. "Yes he is. Just like his father." Hermione said and kissed the baby's head.

They sat in silence looking at the little one. They were a family now. "Thank you my wife." Draco said kissing her lips. "No, thank you my husband." She said with a warm smile.

"I love you so much. Both of you."

"We know Draco, we love you too."

God bless Ginny. For she was the reason they were here today and that's why she rightfully became Scorpius Godmother.

_Life was good for the Malfoys._

~_**The end~ **_

_**A/N: Thank you for reading... Reviews are making my day, so go on hit the button! :)  
><strong>_


End file.
